denmafandomcom-20200216-history
Volumes
Webtoon: Episode → Volume: Chapter Books in print "It have contracted 'Neo Books' and Denma volumes, which is subsidiary of 'Jaeum&moeum'. I thought it wouldn't be possible to publish it for a long time, but after a few months, the book will came out ㅜ ㅠ Thank you. Naver jungu team leader 〉_〈b I won't forget this grace, smack∼∼∼" -Youngsoon Yang's Twitter (Korean) On June 12, 2013, Youngsoon Yang is announced volumes release via his Twitter. His Twitter was disappeared in 2016. The publisher is Neocartoon, a subsidiary of Jaeum&moeum. At the time, the publication target date was at the end of October 2013. However, it was published in South Korea on January 20, 2015. In 5. A.E. (2), Edel (Arcel's real identity) hasn't irises, but in here, her purple irises are appeared. Here, some characters' names with the same name were revised. For example, May of Captain Hardok has the same name as May of God's Lover, May of Captain Hardok's name is changed to Juday. And Ballack (발락, Balrak) has the same name as Balak (발락, Balrak), Ballack's name is changed to Jude. And Gora (고라, Gora) has the same name as Korah (고라, Gora), it's name is changed to Umora. Also plot holes and continuity errors has been partially revised. In A Dog of Pamana (1), Dike and Denma's Quanx effect isn't revealed, in here, it's revealed. And Adams' shape were different from that of real Adam, in here, it was modified to real Adam shape. And Maggie's Quanx effect isn't revealed, in here, it's revealed. And Adam's effect isn't revealed, in here, it's revealed. In Savoy Gaal (2), Aaron sees Adam and says "How brilliant. Where did you find this?" In here, it changed to "This is familiar... Yes, I'm looking at him again." In God's Lover (55), when Gosan's cousin appears in Chapter 1 and Chapter 2, the images are different. In Chapter 1, he wears a suit with a black left eye part, no tie, and black buttons on both sides. In Chapter 2, he wears a suit with a gray left eye part, a tie. Originally, the author tried to make a difference in his outfit that was worn 20 years ago and now, but when the plot was transferred to Kuan's Fridge A.E., the author thinks he'll draw his eyebrows and beard color changed different but his suit is same. In here, his left eye part, which was black but it turned gray. In 16. A.E. (1-2), while the Ivory hair is records the video when Eunguy pinching Arcel and he's using EMP. If Arcel's forehead has a flash, the video being recorded should also be turned off. The author acknowledged the suspicion that the video that was clearly presented during the blackout. So author is modified to appear as noise in here. Every A.E. in the Chapter 1 (Vol. 1 ~ 5) of here comes with Yahwah. Volume 1 Serialized period of webtoon *Original: January 8 ~ April 2, 2010 *New English: January 7 ~ February 11, 2017 The cover is Denma's face. Since January 2010, 『Denma』 serialized in Naver Webtoon, is the main character of the villain "Dike" who is trapped in a child's body and performs a mission of space transportation. The beginning and development of the story comes out of 'Denma', but the vast scale of the universe and the story of filling it are with those who have lived in the universe for a long time, such as Pamana and Captain Hardok. It seems to be proceeding like a different story of people who meet 'Denma', but in fact, these stories are the organization and vitality of each one designing the universe. This is what the author is talking about, he explains, "That the characters in my story are no longer moving as the my decides." Chapters * Chapter .01: "A Dog of Pamana" (파마나의 개, Pamanaui gae) * Chapter .02: "Captain Hardok" (해적선장 하독, Haejeokseonjang hadok) * Chapter .03: "Eve" (이브(EVE), Ibeu) * Chapter .04: "Eve Rachel" (이브 라헬, Ibeu Rahel) * Chapter .05: "Blackout" (블랙아웃, Beullaek aut) * Chapter .06: "Band of Brothers" (밴드 오브 브라더스, Baendeu obeu beuradeoseu) * Chapter .07: "Yael Road" (야엘 로드, Yael rodeu) * Chapter .08: "Supervisor Bahel's How to Kill" (반장 바헬의 하우 투 킬, Banjang baherui hau tu kil) * A.E. link, English Volume 2 Serialized period of webtoon: April 4 ~ July 26, 2010 Serialized period of webtoon *Original: April 4 ~ July 26, 2010 *New English: February 25 ~ April 23, 2017 The cover is Adam's face. Chapters * Chapter .09: "Mandragora" (만드라고라, Mandeuragora) * Chapter .09: tips: "Beer-Lahai-Roi Imitatros, A Mimicry-species" (모태종 브엘라해로이 이미테이트로스, Motaejong Beuellahaeroi imiteiteuroseu) * Chapter .11: "Savoy Gaal (사보이 가알. Saboi Gaal) * Chapter .10: tips: "For Supervisor Edrei" (반장 에드레이를 위한, Banjang Edeureireul wihan) Volume 3 Serialized period of webtoon *Original: July 30, 2010 ~ January 7, 2011 *New English: April 26 ~ July 30, 2017 The cover is Jet's face. Chapters * Chapter .11 "Sixteen" (식스틴, Sikseutin) * Chapter .12 "Marionette" (마리오네트, Marioneteu) Volume 4 Serialized period of webtoon *Original: January 9 ~ July 22, 2011 *New English: September 23 ~ November 25, 2017 The cover is Edel's face. Whole episode of 'Pigear' and first half of 'God's Lover' are recorded! Youngsoon Yang's Manwha 『Denma』 Vol 4. In July 2015, Youngsoon Yang started a series of 'Denma' again after a long rest. This book contains the first part of the Naver episode "Pigear" and "God's Lover". A story about a filthy, smelly, cowardly and weaker male Pigear, and a beautiful female Pigear, which is said to god created the universe to show her off, Pigear. Lover is a unfolding drama about a self-righteous tyrant Dr. God (Goad), who's raving about love, and a ruthless conspiracy on the scale of an escaped planet. Chapters * Chapter .13 "Pigear" (피기어, Pigieo) * Chapter .14-1 "God's Lover" ~ (46) Volume 5 Serialized period of webtoon *Original: July 24, 2011 ~ January 27, 2012 *New English: November 26, 2017 ~ March 14, 2018 The cover is God (Goad)'s face. Youngsoon Yang's Manwha 『Denma』 Vol. 5. "God's Lover" from the fourth volume contains a process in which a dead God (Goad) loses his physical body and lives in the network. Dr. God, who has become a god-like entity with all networks under his control. The lonely solitude still remains, but the infinite love is once again endlessly naive but a bit bitterly endless. The subsequent 「A.E.」 episode spawns a lot of questions and makes the heart goose-chill again. It shows a box of red courier boxes, and ends with Chapter 1, and predicts a gigantic epic in Chapter 2. Chapters * Chapter .14-2 "God's Lover" (47) ~ * A.E. - Chapter 1 (Vol. 1 ~ 5)'s A.E. Chapter 1 has ended. Volume 6 Serialized period of webtoon: January 29 ~ October 9, 2012 The cover is the Rami's face. 『Denma』 Vol. 6. 「A Catnap」 deals with the birth of "Yahwah", the ruler of Silverquick, and many foreshadows are clarified and foreshadows are blown again. In particular, Rami and Guardian priest Abigail came to the show and showed a skill of god who attracted and finished the author's previous works which were unfortunately ended. Author's previous work which was unfortunately ended is 『Iron Dog John Doe』(1998) and 『Rami Record』(2008). Chapters * Chapter Ⅱ .01-1 "A Catnap" ~ (110) (Korean) Volume 7 Serialized period of webtoon: October 12, 2012 ~ April 29, 2013 The cover is Abigail's face. Youngsoon Yang's Manwha 『Denma』 Vol. 7. This book contains the second half of 「A Catnap」. The「A Catnap」 section is a lot more clarification of the foreshadows and the foreshadows are blowing again. Deals with the birth (?) of ‘Yahwah’, the ruler of Silverquick. And Gosan family and White Police Guards revealed its appearance. In particular, Rami and Guardian priest Abigail came to the show and showed a skill of god who attracted and finished the author's previous work which was unfortunately ended. Chapters * Chapter Ⅱ .01-2 "A Catnap" (111) ~ Chapter Ⅱ .01 "A.E." (14) * Chapter Ⅱ .02 "A.E." ~ (12) Volume 8 Serialized period of webtoon: May 3 ~ November 25, 2013 The cover is Lot's face only for the first print. From the second print, it's replaced by the Count El's face. link (Korean) Youngsoon Yang's Manwha 『Denma』 Vol. 8. This book contains the first part of Naver Webtoon series「Kuan's Fridge」. Kuan's Fridge is a major variable in the object Quanx with a multi-dimensional space inside. In「A Catnap」, a result (?) of Aorica incident which gave a great shock to the whole universe was hidden in it. The collision between the 8th universe best noble family, Gosan family and the second noble family, El family, makes our eyes off. Chapters * Chapter Ⅱ .02 "A.E." (13) ~ * Chapter Ⅱ .02-1 "Kuan's Fridge" (콴의 냉장고, Kwanui naengjanggo) ~ (77) S.E. Rami Record Serialized period of webtoon *Yahoo! Cartoonworld: August 8 ~ October 14, 2008 *Denma: April 2 ~ 4, 2013 It's sales by reservation on July 31, and it's released on August 16, 2017. link (Korean) Volume 9 Serialized period of webtoon: November 26, 2013 ~ July 23, 2014 The cover is Gaya's face only for the first print. link (Korean) This volume contains the middle part of Naver Webtoon series「Kuan's Fridge」. The Duke Gosan and the Count El are entering the preparations for war in the supremacy of the universe eight. El's butler, Hazz draws the old White Police Guards that were forsaken by Gosan. And Cain who's El's son, holds hands with the Church of Madonna. However, the situation flows in a strange direction because Gosan is shot by his cousin who opposes the war of the two families, so he falls down. In the meantime, Denma wanders through Kuan's Fridge, discovering the secret that Silverquick has hidden. And the Devarims prophesy the emergence of a new dark lord after the war. One of the pleasures of enjoying 『Denma』 is that it's a storytelling that unfolds beyond the imagination, collecting a lot of foreshadowings thrown by the author. Every time the readers admire it but they stabbed in the back of their heads by the author, but they feel the ultimate catharsis whenever the foreshadowings are revealed. Also, the readers see and laugh blue comedies which are hidden in various places in the scene, but after that they're overwhelmed by the charisma of characters. It's possible only because it's Youngsoon Yang. When he makes his readers relax, and at any moment, he pulls up the atmosphere. Chapters *Chapter Ⅱ .02-2 "Kuan's Fridge" (78)(Korean) ~ Volume 10 The cover is Gosan's face. Serialized period of webtoon: July 23, 2014 ~ December 10, 2015 Hazz and the Red Wolves begin to counterattack! There is a war and a conspiracy, the second episode 「Kuan's Fridge」. Having been disgraced by Cain, Hazz leaves the El family, but returns to El's word who has come to find him and directs the war. Cain and old White Police Guards, who have kidnapped Gosan who's falls into a coma, are wiped out in Kuan's Fridge, and Hazz fights back with Red Wolves, who have long been training for the war against the Gosan family. On the other hand, Hades from another universe with his army raids the Church of Madonna and the Gosan family, and in the planet Nekar, Marquess Hojo conspires to increase Gosan's an evil reputation. And in this confusion, Denma shares Apple's secrets with Silverquick. Chapters *Chapter Ⅱ .02-3 "Kuan's Fridge" (178)(Korean) ~ Volume 11 The cover is Gongja's face. Serialized period of webtoon: December 10, 2015 ~ ? The contents of second episode 「Kuan's Fridge」 are revealed, and the third episode 「The knight」 begins, and the strongest Quanx of the universe, Gongja's activity begins! The Volume 11 contains the latter half of 「Kuan's Fridge」 and the beginning of 「The knight」, which are Naver webtoon Denma's episodes. After the war between the Gosan family and the El family, the contents of Kuan's Fridge becomes known and the dispute surrounding it spreads to the world of underground criminal organization. In the confrontation between the Emperor and the Conqueror, and the Blanks which are independent Quanx organizations are interfere in here, and the greatest Quanx in the universe, 'Gongja', who's hidden among the Blanks, is revealed. 'Jiro', which has the key of the fridge, is comes and goes between the King and the Conqueror and swayed by them. On the other hand, the Bureau of Inspection of the U.C.S. dispatched an ace agent 'Sharp' in order to monitor and arrest Gongja's activities. Chapters *Chapter Ⅱ .02-4 "2. A.E." (2-8)(Korean) ~ Chapter Ⅲ .03-1 "The knight" ? Volume 12 The cover is Sharp's face. What is the trace that Gongja wants to leave in the world? What is Jiro's fate who has fallen to the bottom? The third episode, 「The knight」 begins! The Volume 12 records 「The knight」 which is Naver webtoon Denma's episode. A few years later. Chapters *Chapter Ⅲ .03-2 "The knight" ? ~ ? Volume 13 The cover is Spoiler's face. In June 25, 2018, Neocartoon says, Chapter 2 of the Part 2 of set will be composed of Volume 9 ~ 13 (Korean). Four shields to guard the Dark Lord finally gathering in one place. The third episode, 「The knight」 begins! The Volume 13 contains the latter half of 「The knight」, which is Naver webtoon Denma's episode. Dike relies on the Dark Lord to escape the chase of the Church of Madonna, and the four shields are completed to protect the Dark Lord that a Devarim prophesied in the past. Chapters *Chapter Ⅲ .03-3 "The knight" ? ~ ? Web fiction link (Korean) first cover, link (Korean) Second cover link (Korean) Jacobo, Gaya, Daniel, Planar Constraint Quanx The picture artist's Twitter (Korean) SF comics, story of human and universe, as part of the Seoul Wow-Book Festival event, Youngsoon Yang gave the lecture which was held on September 30, 2016. At this time, the artist said that web fictionalize of Denma is in progress. On April 1, 2017, an exclusive serialize began on Naver Books (N Store) under the name of 'Record the Quanx - Denma S.E.'. link (Korean) The writer is dcdc. The genre is SF & Fantasy. The publisher is Neo-fiction. the content rating is 15. It'll be published in April, 2018. link (Korean) Chapter 1 The Puppet Show Serialized period of web fiction: April 1 ~ June 9, 2017 The protagonist is Jacobo, the younger brother of Dwight. The background is the planet Heron. Jacobo is a marionette Quanx. link (Korean) Chapter 2 The Idolatry Serialized period of web fiction: June 30 ~ September 24, 2017 The protagonist is Daniel. Also Gaya appears. link (Spoiler) (Korean) Daniel was an assassin of the Goel Orthodox Church and sent to the zealot to kill Caesar, the leader of Blank of the planet Synagogue. Daniel uses Liquid Mimicry Quanx ability and pass through the drainage hole, and he cuts Caesar's right arm by liquid beam emission, but when he hears his words, he gets caught by his guards, Gaya, and by chance he stands on the Blank side. In discipline, Caesar is a master, and Gaya is a senior disciple, and Daniel is a general disciple. Instead Daniel also taught Gaya about the many customs of the gangland and the information that only the assassin knows, such as the situation of the universe eight. Daniel feels nervous that Gaya has hidden dangerous powers. Later, Daniel becomes an executive but still struggles with back-up work with new leader of Blank, Karp, and Gaya. In a sermon of Blank, Daniel was gave a tough answer to the story, and later the newcomer Vashti makes a similar remark, he feels a sense of demeaning. After the end of the sermon, Daniel makes a suggestion to Vashti, clearing it together, then separating her head and body and killing her. In fact, Vashti was the assassin who tried to kill Caesar, and her dead body was settled by him and Gaya. Orbit bombing by unmanned ships has been carries out on the planet Synagogue since last week. Is it an attack that Quanx who don't listen to noble person's words disappear? link (Korean) Chapter 3 The Love Sick Serialized period of web fiction: December 8, 2017 ~ No. 1, an Equivalent Mass Exchange Quanx, No. 2, a Taija race telepath Quanx, No. 3, a middle-aged woman, and No. 4, a drug addict Teleporting Quanx, all of which are in the crime planet Calvario, including No. 5, the protagonist Planar Constraint Quanx, are gathered to steal the halidom of the planet Gaia it goes on. After that, it decided to interrupted from January 11 to February 2, 2018. link (Korean) Category:Content